More Than Friends
by XxiluvbtrxX
Summary: My first BTR story : ...best friends Kendall and Adriana see eachother again. Kendall's feelings for her begin to resurface. i'm really bad at summaries...it's a lot better than it sounds lol


_**Chapter one: Blast From the Past**_

**A/N: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything associated with Big Time Rush. :) **

Adriana's POV

I had just finished adding a few personal touches to my new apartment in the Palm Woods. I stepped back and examined the room. It was fairly large and it wasn't terribly decorated. Hey, it wasn't like my old room in Minnesota, but it was going to have to do for awhile until my career took off. I was an aspiring actress, of course. In high school, I was the lead in all of the plays. It was actually my drama teacher, Mrs. Smith, that told me I had a gift, a gift that no one else had and that I should take that talent and do something useful with it. At first, I honestly thought she was nuts, but then I realized, I love acting so why not make it my future career. And that's when I said adios to my family and headed out here to LA.

My thoughts were then interrupted by my vibrating cell phone. I managed to pull it out of my pocket and realized that it was an alarm I had set. I had exactly two hours before my first LA audition. It was for some new tv show that would be aired on Nickeloden. The script sounded like some sort of rip-off of Hannah Montana. But I wasn't about to complain, they were trying to find the right person to play the lead and i was trying to find a job, so why not. I looked down and realized that i was still in my sweatpants and my white tank top. I was pretty sure i didn't look "professional"...but i had two hours to do some shopping.

Kendall's POV

"Really," I had said, "We are going to shop instead of head to the hockey rink on our day off?" Carlos, Logan, and James all nodded and walked into the store. Sometimes I worried about them, but i followed them in anyway. Instantly they had split up and left me standing there. So i decided to find at least one of them to follow until they finally came to their senses and we all headed to the hockey rink.

I, of course, found Carlos first. It was never hard finding him, he didn't know how to keep quiet.

"So how long do we have to do this?" I asked.

"I don't know, it was James' idea." Carlos responded.

"Of course it was." I said, and sat down on a small couch that was in the back of the store.

"You aren't even going to look?" Carlos asked.

"Nope."

"You are just going to sit there and be boring?"

"Yep."

Carlos just looked at me and shook his head. He continued to rifle through the clothing racks. I pulled out my phone and began to play any game that was free.

***10 minutes later**  
I was playing an intense game of pac man when i heard the bell that hung above the door ring. I looked up for a minute when I saw her. She had long, wavy brown hair, looked to be about five feet, and eyes that weren't quite blue...but almost grey. She looked too familar. Carlos looked over to me and notice me staring at her.

"Kendall, that's weird." Carlos simply stated.

"Huh?"

"You are just staring at her."

"I think I know her from somewhere."

"You probably have seen her on the streets before. A bijillion people live here you know."

"No Carlos, I know i've seen her somewhere. And i know it wasn't here."

"Okay...well then go talk to her."

"I can't just-" I began. Carlos grabbed my arm and was pulling me over to the side of the store she was on. He pulled me over to a clothing rack and held up a shirt.

"Wow Kendall...this would look great on you!" Carlos said loudly.

"Carlos what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Well if you aren't going to walk over there and talk to her, then we will make her come to you." Carlos whispered back and then began talking loudly again.

He held up another shirt, "How about this one?"

"Carlos, these are girl shirts.." I said.

She looked over towards us, and that's when it hit me. It was Adriana. We were best friends since we were like 5. We promised eachother we were going to stay best friends forever. But we stopped talking to eachother once we were split up after elementary school. She went to a different junior high and high school.

"Kendall...Kendall Knight?" Adriana asked.

I couldn't say anything. That's when all the feelings came back. And with the feelings came the nerves. I just nodded.

"Oh my gosh! It's been so long! How are you?" Adriana asked with a smile.

Man she was beautiful.

"I-I'm fine." was all that came out. Carlos then elbowed me, which meant that I needed to add more to my response.

"What brings you to LA?" I asked.

"Well I came out here to try and become an actress." She said.

there was an awkward silence.

"Well...you've seem to have..changed." I said, then instantly tried to fix it,

"I mean like...you look...very mature..grown up...umm.." I began to ramble. I could feel my face begin to burn and i knew i was red.

"Well that's what 8 years does to you." She laughed.

Adriana looked down at her phone.

"Oh wow..i have to be at my audition in like a half hour. It was really nice seeing you again Kendall. I hope to see you around." She said with a smile, and then hugged me.

Once she left Carlos yelled at me and told me I should have asked her for her number. I didn't even realize he was talking. All i could think about was Adriana, and how beautiful she looked...and how stupid I was.

**So this is my first BTR story...i hope you liked it. Please comment and tell me what you thought and what i could improve on :) thanks **

**XxiluvbtrxX**


End file.
